Katie Hanson
"Katie Hanson, the 11-year-old counterpart of Kagura Izumi. She seems that we're trying to hold the cathedral since she had to defeat not only the Nightmare Empire, but also the Coalition of the Red Star. I heard her giving a speech, even though Zack leads, like what Mac and Baker did.... but that's what it is here in Bruges of course." --Su Ji-Hoon, Tom and Jerry (Chapter) Katie Hanson is an 11-year-old counterpart of Kagura Izumi. Unlike her ToQger counterpart, Katie's always ready for action when it comes to Power Ranger duty. Not to mention she's a little tomboyish than her. Tomboyish, strong-willed, and sweet, Katie is seen as the attractive one to the other kids... especially Eliot. She's best friends with Zackary and Sam. Her imagination is almost as powerful as Zackary's... but like Kagura, she goes a little too far with it. That's the only thing that makes her and Kagura similar. Of all rangers, Kimberly, Kendrix, and Gia are the ones she looks up to. She also has a close friendship with Eliot, who has a huge crush on her. She likes Eliot the same way he likes her. When not in costume, in civilian mode, Katie's powers involve super strength, growing and shrinking. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Katie Hanson now becomes an Imaginatrix Ranger once again due to increasing threats from the Nightmare Empire, which happened during World War III. She first participated it as a Imaginatrix Ranger during the Battle of Bruges in Belgium. She is also a most wanted target by Plutia/Iris Heart Even though that Zackary is only the leader of the Imaginatrix Rangers, she always give out speeches to them like what Greg "Mac" Hassay would do to the Third Squad (even though Matthew Baker) is the leader of it). She won't just wield a Transformation Brace ToQ Changer, a pink ToQ Ressha, a pink Zyudenchi, a pink Rainbow Pass, a ToQ Blaster, a Renketsu Bazooka, a Tekkyou Claw and a Daikaiten Cannon, but she would also wield the following weapons: an FIM-92 Stinger (which was borrowed from the NATO), an MP5 Spec Op Candy (which was borrowed from the Sweet Allies Command), an M45D Tactical Shotgun (which was borrowed from the United Nations Space Command), a T-21 light repeating blaster, an E-Web heavy repeating blaster, a Beretta M9 (which was borrowed from the Italian Army), an AA-12 Cotton Candy (which was borrowed from the Sugarlandic Royal Army), a Heckler & Koch G11 (which was borrowed from the German Army), an M1-C Garand, an M1-L1 triple-pulse rifle, an M1014, an M102 Howitzer, a M107A1, an M110, a T182 Sniper Rifle, a TAR-21 Assault Candy, a TH-5 Assault Rifle, an M11, a Kord machine gun, a few of RGN hand grenades, a few of RGO hand grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, an RG-6 grenade launcher, a Saiga-12, an RG-6, an RPG-28, an RPK, a Dust AK-47, a bow, a Colt Single Action Army, a Winchester rifle, a Colt Paterson, a Smith & Wesson Model 3, a Sharps rifle, a Colt Army Model 1860, a Ruger Vaquero, a Colt 1851 Navy Revolver, a Colt Walker, a Colt Dragoon Revolver, a Remington Model 1858, a Ruger Blackhawk, a LeMat Revolver, a Ruger Single-Six, a Smith & Wesson Model 1, a Smith & Wesson Model 1 1/2, a few of Colt Pocket Percussion Revolvers, a Nagant M1895, a Beaumont-Adams revolver, a Remington Model 1875, a Colt M1889, a Colt Buntline, a Tranter, a Colt Model 1855 Sidehammer, a Colt Model 1871-72 Open Top, a Ruger Bearcat, a Colt M1861 Navy, an M1879 Reichsrevolver, a Mauser C78 "zig-zag," an MAS 1873 revolver, a Modèle 1892 revolver, a Gasser M1870, a slingshot, a Lego gun, a pink seal cellphone charm taser, a [[Hello Kitty HK-AK-47]], a [[Dark Hello Kitty SIG Sauer P226]], a pink stun gun cellphone, a Taurus Model 85, a [[Rainbow Brite Ammo Loader Kit]], a ''Hello Kitty'' taser, a ''My Little Pony'' M4A1 carbine, a [[Barbie-15]], a comb knife, a Louis Vuitton handgun, a Prada Carbine, a Versace Carbine, a CIA Agent Comb Knife, a Defender Ring, a Silver Leaf Knife Pendant, a Hidden Sword Umbrella, a Tiger Lady Self-Defense Claw, a Black Cat Self-Defense Keychain, a Cheetah Jogger Spiked Knuckle Stun Gun, a Little Viper Pepper Spray Bracelet, a Go Guarded, a To Whom It May Concern Tactical Pen, a Gotcha Stun Gun, a stun gun, a pepper spray, a handgun purse, a taser, a mace, a knife, a camera, a crossbow, a tomahawk, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a walking cane, a katana, an AK-47, a a baseball bat, a chainsaw, a pair of binoculars, a flare gun, a metal baseball bat, an IMI Desert Eagle, a fork, a few of shurikens, a pike, a hunting rifle, a paintball gun, a Keyblade, a taser, a Zorg ZF-1 and a Buster Sword. Trivia *This character is made by Wordgirlserenity67, but it's made with permission. Category:Characters Category:Females